This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 341412 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Oct. 22, 1993.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,488; 4,846,140; 4,671,249; and 4,377,152; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse archery related accessories that are intended to protect and/or support different structural components of a hunting bow. .
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are neither designed nor intended to serve the dual purpose and function that is provided by the subject matter of the present invention.
As any bowhunter is aware the ends of a hunting bow, be it the compound or stick variety, are the portions of a bow that are the most susceptible to damage; since in the instance of a conventional or "stick" bow, this is the thinnest portion of the bow; and, in the case of a compound bow, this is the area, where the cables pass over the pulleys or cam wheels which are mounted on needle bushings or axles.
In addition the majority of bowhunters also experience a certain amount of discomfort and/or fatigue after spending a full day of either carrying their bows in the open areas of the west or holding their bows in the tree stand type hunting which is more common east of the Mississippi River.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among all bowhunters for a new type of archery accessory that not only protects the ends of the hunting bow but also functions as a sling for transporting the bow; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.